Welcome to the Baffling World of Women
by LilzQueenofQuills
Summary: Ok this is just a major fluff...soooooooo sweet. Hope ya like it. Its Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Ivy/Oliver, Lily/George, Clio/Draco, Fred/Ange and other numerous matches. Read and Review, you know what to do. CHAPTER 12 IS FINALLY UP!!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Sparkling sapphire eyes met chocolate brown ones as she looked up from her place on the grass. 

**_Wow_** she thought, giggling to herself. **_He's pretty cute_**

**_Try Drop Dead Bloody Gorgeous_**

"Can I help you?" she asked him, stifling a grin, at her swooning thoughts. 

^**_I've never seen eyes so blue before. I wonder who she is_**^ he thought. 

"Hello? What do you want?" she asked again. 

"I- Uh. Oh yeah. You need to get off the Quidditch Pitch, we have practice."

"Its five am, the sun hasn't even come up over the horizon, and your captain dragged you guys down here for Quidditch Practice?"

"Well, uh..."

"Geez, if I was on the team, I would've locked him in a broom closet, by now, if he tried to get me up before dawn. The guy must be a fanatic" 

Just then a third voice piped up behind them, "Funny you should mention that,"

^**_Damn those Weasley's_**^ Oliver thought ^**_I'm going to kill those Twins, I don't care if they are good beaters_**^ Oliver turned and glared at the Twins, who just grinned back.

Fred and George Weasley were renowned for their pranks and jokes. The pair of them made as much trouble as they could, and it looked like they were brewing some now.

Casually, they walked up to Oliver and the stranger, who was still lying in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch.

"Who's your new friend?" 

"Yeah, Wood, introduce us," the twins asked. 

"Wha- Huh? I don't know her either"  

^_Smooth, Wood, Very Impressive_^ Oliver thought, mentally slapping himself.

"Are you guys going to keep on talking about me as if I'm not here, or can I introduce myself?"

All three looked down and stared at her. She held out a hand, and waited, waving it after a while until they got the message, and fumbled to help her up. Oliver was the closest. Grasping her wrist tightly, he swept her off the ground in one smooth movement, strong from years of playing the Keeper in Gryffindor Quidditch matches, and seemingly over his initial awkwardness.

"Thanks," she said as she brushed herself off, "Ivy McDougal, at your service," she gave a mock bow and looked pointedly at the dark-haired one who had helped her up.

When he remained silent after several moments, she said to him, "Ok, I've gathered that you're called Wood, but I'm going to need a real name,"

"Oh, Oliver. My name is Oliver"

"Pleased to meet you." 

She turned to the two redheads who were still standing there, and raised an eyebrow. "Lemme guess, you two are twins?"

"Good call," said George with a lopsided grin, "Name's George," 

"And that would make me, Fred," Said his brother.

"Great, so now that introductions are over, I think I'll vacate the area, before your captain chucks a hissy fit." And with that, Ivy strode off towards the lake, obviously intending on a swim before watching the sunrise.

Fred and George had identical smirks on their faces and laughed at Oliver, who was openly staring at Ivy's retreating back (and behind). "Gonna chuck a hissy fit, dear captain?" Fred taunted. Oliver snapped out of his daze and glared at the twins. 

"I would so love to kill you two, right now," he said, "But that would leave me two beaters short…and speaking of beaters, get up there, we've lost enough time this morning." 

Oliver stormed off to get the practice balls and his broomstick, casting on last look back at Ivy, who had now reached the lake and taken off her robes to reveal a pink two-piece that fitted her curves perfectly. As she dived in, Oliver was physically shaken out of his reverie. He had tripped over the Quidditch Ball Chest.

Barely five minutes later, Fred and George were smacking the Bludgers between them, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, the Gryffindor chasers were trying out complex new manoeuvres and trying to score against Oliver, and Harry Potter, the seeker, zoomed around on his Nimbus 2000, chasing the golden snitch.

Katie had just passed the ball to Oliver so he could show them another play, when a shrill scream tore through the air.

*Thud* the ball hit Oliver square in the chest as he froze. ^**_Oh God!_**^ He thought, ^**_The Giant squid. No one told her about the Squid!_**^ 

Oliver flew off towards the lake and hovered about 20 meters off the surface, while his eyes darted over the water. ^**_Oh, No, No, No. Where is she?_**^ 

Oliver whipped out his wand. "Accio Ivy" he cried out, waving the wand wildly, at the lake.

At first nothing happened, then Ivy's still body rose from the depths, breached the surface and kept coming. Oliver flew down to her. As soon as she was in reach, grabbed her around the waist and flew back to solid ground, where the rest of the team were waiting, each one of them wearing an expression of worry on their faces.

As soon as he landed, Oliver laid Ivy down on the grass and checked for signs that she was alive. 

Angelina turned to Harry, "Harry, go get Madame Pomfrey. Quickly." Harry, who had the fastest broom by far, flew off towards the castle. 

"Oh, please be alive," Oliver whispered, to himself more than anyone else. He didn't know any medical magic, but he had been taught the Muggle way, before he had come to Hogwarts. 

Tilting her head, he bent down and had almost pressed his mouth to hers, when Ivy coughed hard, spitting swallowed lake water, back out. Oliver helped her sit up, and patted her on the back as she coughed up all the water.

The group sighed a breath of relief, and Oliver smiled at Ivy as she slowly got her breath back. "Are you alright?" he asked, with a wrinkled brow, clearly still worried. He didn't get the reaction he was expecting. 

"Of course I'm not bloody-well alright!" Ivy exploded, "I just get pulled down by some_thing_ while I'm swimming, half drown, swallow a gallon of lake water, and all you can say is 'Are you alright?' What do you think?!?" 

She panted, having used up all her breath, on this flood of words. She caught the hurt expression that crossed his face, and felt ashamed.

"Oliver, I'm s-uhh" Ivy's eyes widened and she didn't get a chance to finish, as she fainted dead away. Looking back towards the lake, Oliver saw a large tentacle waving above the water.

Oliver, who had caught her as she fell back, laid her softly on the grass. Getting out his wand again, he waved it at Ivy, muttering "Mobilicorpus," and walked up towards the castle, Ivy floating along in front of him. 

Madam Pomfrey reached them halfway. She gave Ivy a quick check before turning to a still worried Oliver, "Well done, Mr Wood. Ten points to Gryffindor. I'll take her now," And with that, briskly walked off, with a still unconscious Ivy in tow.

Oliver watched after them until they reached the castle, then sighed and turned to see the rest of the Quidditch Team staring at him knowingly, with the twins sniggering too. "What?!?" he asked them. The girls just giggled and took off towards the showers.

Fred and George walked over to him, and slung their arms over his shoulders. In unison, they announced to him, "Oliver, Welcome to the Baffling World of Women," and together, they walked off to the showers.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO 

Ivy's eyes fluttered open, and she moaned. Two blurry figures leaned forward in the visitor chairs, and whispered to one another. 

"I think she's coming to,"  
"Should I go get Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I will. You stay here," One of them got up and walked off.

Slowly, Ivy's vision cleared, and she focused on the boy who was sitting beside the bed, with a grin spreading across his face. She smiled back, as she recognized who it was.

"Oliver. Hi," Just then a thought crossed her mind, "Wait, what are you doing in my room?" She pulled the sheets closer to herself.

"Its ok, Ivy. You're in the Hospital Wing. You had a run in with the Giant Squid."

"There's a Giant _Squid _here?"

"Yeh. You've been out cold for four days,"

"Four days?! Whoa," Before either of them could say any more, Madame Pomfrey walked up, closely followed by a familiar looking girl.

"Mr. Wood, are you still here? I thought I told you to go get some rest," Oliver blushed. Ivy caught the look and raised an eyebrow at him, "How long _have_ you been here?"

Oliver looked away and mumbled something incoherent.

"What?"

Ivy's other visitor grinned, "He said, 'Since you were brought in here' "

Oliver glared at her, "Thank you, Lily"

"No problem," she replied, jumping up to sit cross-legged at the end of Ivy's hospital bed.

Madame Pomfrey tutted her, and was about to tell her to get off, when Ivy squealed and sat up quickly to give Lily a hug. 

"Lily! What are…oohh," Ivy moaned and clutched her head. "That hurt," she said as she lay back down.

"Ok, visiting time is over. Ms McDougal here needs to get some rest." Madame Pomfrey announced to the three of them.

"But I just woke up," Ivy protested, to no avail.

Lily slid off the side of the hospital bed and went to give Ivy a proper hug. 

"That's fine. I'll come back and see you later." She said, "And I bet I wont be the only one who'll be back soon," Lily whispered, as she winked, and jerked her head back at Oliver. 

Ivy grinned back at her friend. Lily turned to Oliver, "And you will be going to bed, too" she said, shoving him towards the door, with a last wave and a "Bye, Ivy," before they both disappeared.

Ivy heard a muffled protest from Oliver and Lily retorting with, "I don't care if we've only just met…It's not like I intend on getting in with you," as they left the room. Ivy giggled and shook her head. Sighing and shutting her eyes, Ivy settled down to sleep. Hogwarts was certainly going to be interesting with Lily. 

* * *

Both Lily and Oliver had been back to visit Ivy. Lily came to exchange gossip, and gush about 'the gorgeous redhead' she'd met, and the fact that he seemed to be *everywhere*. Oliver came too, as Lily had prophesised, between classes and Quidditch practice, for just a few quiet chats. It wasn't long before Ivy found out that Oliver was the fanatic Quidditch captain, that she had mocked that first morning, something that made her blush.

Exactly one week after Ivy's accident, Lily and Oliver found Ivy already sitting at the Gryffindor Table, munching toast, when they, and the rest of the school, entered the Great Hall. She looked up, as the big doors opened, and waved at Lily, Oliver and the rest of the Gryffindor's as they walked over to the table. 

"Ivy!" Lily exclaimed, as she recognised her friend and ran over. "When did you get out of the hospital wing? Have you already been sorted? When? Are you in Gryffindor? I am. I finally got sorted yesterday, after I came to see you." Lily chattered on, bouncing from question to question, while Ivy smiled bemusedly, and the other Gryffindor's sat down. 

"Lily, slow down, before you hurt yourself," Ivy said, helping herself to some breakfast rolls.  "I'm in Gryffindor too. I was sorted early this morning. I got caught sneaking out of the Hospital wing…"

"You, what?" A boy, who Ivy recognised as one of the twins she'd met the other day, said as he stopped on his way past.

"I got caught sneaking out early this morning," Ivy repeated, "by Dumbledore. Nice guy. Anyway, hello…uh, Fred?"

He grinned and sat down across from them, "No, George. Good to see you up and about again. Oliver will be pleased." He added loudly, so that the boy walking past heard him and blushed. George sniggered, "Speak of the devil. Hello Oliver," 

"George, Lily," he nodded to the two of them, "Hi, Ivy. How are you?"

"Fine, yourself?" 

"I'm good" 

"He is now," George muttered. Only Lily heard. She covered her mouth to stop herself giggling.  

Ivy snapped out of her daze, and looked back at George, "You two are going to have to start wearing nametags, or something," 

"Wait, wait, wait – Two? There are two of you? You've got a _twin_?"

George grinned again, "Yep." 

"Well, that explains a lot," Lily muttered.

"Fred's over there," George pointed to a boy, absolutely identical to him, who was dropping something down the back of another girls' robes. She was deep in conversation with two other girls of about the same age, but stopped mid-sentence, and jumped out of her seat, with a squeal. 

As she squirmed about, she shouted, "Fred Weasley, I'm going to kill you!" followed by more Death Threats. The redhead laughed and ran towards them, making sure to hide behind George. Crouching down, he turned and grinned at the two new girls.

"Hey, how you doing?"

"You must be Fred," Lily said, barely stopping herself from laughing.

"Yeh, how'd you know?"

"You're gorgeous bro-OW!" Ivy elbowed her in the ribs, "I mean, George told us," She giggled nervously.

Fred raised an eyebrow, and was about to comment to George, when the girl he had been tormenting, stormed up to him and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow! Ange, what was that for?"

"For the spider, idiot," she said, throwing it as hard as she could at him, "I swear, Fred, one more time, and…argh, Boys!" and with that, she threw up her hands in frustration, turned on her heel, and walked off again.

Fred grinned, "Weasley charm," he declared, "Works every time. That girl can't keep her hands off me,"

"You seem awfully sure of yourself," Ivy said, as she rolled her eyes and reached for another piece of toast. Oliver happened to be reaching for the same piece at the same time. They looked up into the others eyes and held the gaze until Fred nudged George, snickering, and Lily tried to kick Ivy under the table. 

Ivy and Oliver broke eye contact to stare at George, who yelped and fell back out of his seat. Fred laughed at his brother who rubbed his shin. 

"What happened?" he asked when he caught his breath. 

"Someone kicked me. Hard!"

Ivy looked to Lily, and twitched an eyebrow. Lily blushed, and whispered, "Oops," just a little too loud.  

"That was you?" George asked unbelievingly, still lying on the floor. 

Before anyone could say anymore, a voice called from the head table, "Will Mr. Weasley please regain his seat?"

While Fred pulled George back up, the voice called out again, "And while I have everyone's attention, I will repeat the notices that were given out at the Sorting Ceremony on the first day, for the benefit of the late students. The Forbidden Forest is strictly off-limits, as are the Quidditch change rooms for members of the opposite sex. Also, there have been some questionable occurrences on the third floor, near the statue of the dragon. I remind everyone to stay away from that area, until further tests have been administered. And, finally, no one is allowed out of his or her dorm-rooms after lights out. If caught, students will be dealt with harshly. That is all."

"Anyway," said Fred, after a few minutes silence, "What happened to you?" he asked his twin.

"I don't know, on minute I'm sitting here laughing at Oliver and Ivy making goo-goo eyes at each other," Ivy and Oliver both blushed at this, "And the next, I'm on the floor with a dent in my leg."

Now it was Lily's turn to blush. "Sorry George", she mumbled, "I was trying to get Ivy." Ivy glared, while George laughed good-naturedly.

"I'm fine", but before he could go on, a boy with dirty hair, black eyes, and a sneer that looked permanently stuck on his face, sauntered over. 

"S'matter Weasley? Girlfriend play footsies too hard?"

"Whaddya want, Damon?" George said, through gritted teeth. 

"Nothing."  
"Good, now clear off."

"Oh, Touché! Hey, don't take it out on me just cause your girlfriend's ugly. "

That was the last straw. Before anyone could do anything, George had jumped over the Gryffindor table, knocking over pitchers of pumpkin juice, and swung his arm into Damon's stomach, winding him. At the same time, Lily smacked her small balled up fist into his jaw. He was out cold before he hit the ground. 

The silence rippled through the Great Hall, as the students tried to get a good look at what was going on. Professor McGonagall came rushing over, followed by Professor Snape, Madam Pomfrey, and Dumbledore. 

"What is the meaning of this? Weasley, Wilkes, please come with me." Lily sighed, and she and George walked off with McGonagall, not looking anyone in the face. 

Fred, Ivy, and Oliver stared at the pair's retreating backs. When they'd left the room, they turned back to each other. Fred tried to lighten the mood. "Well, I'm quite worried about my place as Beater, on the Quidditch team." The other's grinned weakly. They turned away, and started walking out.  


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE 

"Well, I never took you as one to be fighting on your first day of school? Why, Lily?" Dumbledore's voice was kind, but curious.

"I guess I lost my temper," she replied without looking up.

"With good reason," George added. Lily smiled softly, to herself.

"Well, I am disappointed in you both. I assume you had your own reasons?"

"Yes but I'd rather not talk about it," said Lily, again not looking up.

"Very well. However there is still the matter of young Mr. Murphey, who I believe is unconscious on the floor of the Great Hall. I will leave your punishment up to your head of house, Professor McGonnagall. Twenty points from Gryffindor and one week of detention should suffice. And now I believe you two have classes."

"Yessir"

Lily and George left Dumbledore's office and stopped when they reached the main corridor.

"George?" Lily began

"Yeh?"

"Thank you. You really didn't have to stick up for me like that."

"Yes I did, Lily," 

"Oh." She paused, "Well thanks anyway." And with that, stood up on tiptoes, pecked him on the cheek and walked off to find her class. 

Lily was so distracted and wrapped up in her thoughts, that she didn't see the blonde girl in the middle of the hallway, staring up at a notice board, until it was too late. The two girls collided, and went down with a shriek, books flying everywhere, followed shortly by two thuds, as they hit the stone floor. 

"What the *hell* do you think you're doing?!?"

"Don't you look where you're going?!?"

They yelled at each other at the same time. The blonde giggled, "Hey Lily."

Lily propped herself up on her elbows and grinned, "Sup, Cat?"

They stood up and dusted themselves off. "I didn't know you were a witch, Lily. How long have you known?" 

"Oh about…" She looked at her watch, and grinned again, "Nah, almost a month now. Apparently I was a 'late-bloomer' or something. My Olds are both Muggles, and so were their olds. I think I have an Uncle Derrick, who was a wizard, but we didn't talk about him much. What about you?"

"My parents both have magic but they always thought I was a _squib_," Cat spat on the word, "When I got my letter from Hogwarts last month, they thought I had written it myself. They got over it, though. I've already been sorted. I'm in Gryffindor. What about you? And is any of the old crew here?"

"I'm in Gryffindor too, so is Ivy. She's here…somewhere. But, you know? I think I'm lost,"

They laughed and looked around nervously. "Okaaay, What floor are we on?"

Just then a door further up the corridor opened and a little head poked out. It squeaked at them, "What's all this noise out here? What are you two girls doing?" 

"We're trying to find our classroom. Not that it's any of your business." Cat said rudely.

"Well it is my business, as I am a Professor. Professor Flitwick, to be exact, and that's 10 points from your house, for your insolence. Now what year are you, and what class do you have?"

"We're sixth years, and we're supposed to be in Charms," Lily replied, firmly covering Cat's mouth with her hand.

"Oh my, that's in here with me. Alright then come in, and if I hear a peep out of either of you, detention for both,"

And with that, he turned and went back inside. Lily took her hand away, cautiously, and started picking up their books.

"Peep," Cat muttered as they entered the classroom. Lily rolled her eyes and followed her in.

* * *

The rest of the month was uneventful, except for several slight incidents, when Ivy ran into Oliver, in the corridor…literally. After several minutes of babbling, she would be 'rescued' by Lily and Cat, who promptly dragged her off to a round of questioning and gossip.

Cat, who had a rather disturbing obsession with Harry Potter's godfather, Sirius Black, had earned herself many odd looks, with outbursts, of Jello, Whipped Cream or Handcuffs, when she fell asleep in class, (which was often. Lily and Ivy put in down to way too many nights awake, mauling Sirius in a broom closet, somewhere in the castle). The other girls of her dorm room, (Lily, Ivy, Isabella, and Rachel), had soundproofed the drapes around her bed, to save themselves from nightmares. 

Lily, was more forward, and had started openly flirting with George at any moment possible. Ivy and Cat often had to drag her away, to stop her making a fool of herself. Nevertheless, the three friends were extremely pleased with the Hogwarts situation.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR 

The next morning saw Cat, Ivy, and Lily in the Great Hall. Cat was just pouring herself some pancake syrup, when she went all glassy eyed, and started muttering, "MmmmSirius-smothered-in-syrup"

"Cat! We're at the breakfast table!" Just then, Oliver walked past the table. 

"MmmOliver-smothered-in-syrup" Ivy stared up at him, with a swoony blank look on her face.  Oliver turned and blushed a little bit. Lily leaned over to Ivy, and whispered to her, "I think you said that a little too loud."

Oliver grinned at Ivy, and reached over, picking up the jug of syrup that was sitting in front of her. He winked, and walked out. Ivy paled, and then blushed bright red. Grinning evilly, she jumped out of her seat, and without a goodbye, ran out after him.

"Uh huuuh…" Lily shook her head. 

Now it was her turn to go day dreamy. George and Fred sat down across from them. "What's wrong with them?" Fred asked his brother, waving a hand in front of Lily's face, while George tried to take the syrup out of Cat's hand, which she was still pouring, and was overflowing her plate and spilling onto the floor.

"Hmm?" Lily mumbled, smiling shyly at George. Just then Fred stopped and raised an eyebrow at Lily. "Uhh, Lily? You're playing footsies with the wrong twin,"

Lily peeked under the table, blushed and grinned, "Sorry."

* * *

After classes that day George found Lily in the common room, pretending to study. In actual fact, she was daydreaming and doodling 'LW 4 GW' all over the piece of parchment in front of her. 

"What subject is that for, then?" he remarked as he looked over her shoulder. She hastily covered it up, "Um, hello George," she said, tilting her head back to look at him upside down.

"How can you tell its not Fred?" he asked, hands on hips.

"Because, your eyes have more brown than green in them, and you have three freckles on your temple, that Fred doesn't," she reached up and tapped him on the side of the head, "Just there."

"Uh huh. Our own mother can barely tell us apart and you can? You've only known us a month!"

"Funny that. Anyway, what's up? Why'd you come over? You'd better not be planning in dropping something down the back of my robes like your dearest brother did to Angelina."

"No it's not that, though I'll have to remember that one…"

Lily glared at him.

"I mean I'm here because…"

"Cos', we're just so darn cute?" Ivy said from across the table, as she purposely, thumped her books down, with an echoing bang. The other Gryffindors jumped and glared in her direction, and she earned herself a shush, from the direction of Hermione, who was, once again, trying to get Ron and Harry to pay attention to their homework. Harry's eyes had wandered over to the fourth year, Ginny Weasley, while Ron was glancing at Hermione out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious to anyone that homework was the last thing on either of the two boys' minds…

"And where have you been all day?" Lily asked sternly, though she was sure she already knew the answer. Ivy's blonde hair was damp, her blue robes had been changed for green ones, and over the shampoo there was the sweet scent of…

"Syrup?! Pancake Syrup!?! What did you do, Ivy?" 

Ivy grinned evilly, "You don't want to know,"

Lily gasped, and giggled as Oliver, in much the same condition as Ivy, walked past with a stupid grin on his face.

"You didn't?!?" Lily gasped again in shock. Ivy's only reply was a grin, and an eyebrow twitch.

"We've been here *Three days* and already you're…

Lily was cut off by Professor McGonnagall's icy voice coming from the direction of the portrait hole, "I would like to see Ivy McDougal, Lily Wilkes, Oliver Wood and George Weasley in my office immediately. Thank you," and she walked back out as quickly as she had entered.

"Busted…" said George and Lily.

* * *

McGonagall looked at the four of them over the top of her glasses. "Mr Wood, Mr Weasley, you two should know better. And Miss McDougal and Miss Wilkes, you may have only been here a short time, but that is no excuse for fighting or skipping classes." 

Turning to Ivy and Oliver, she asked, "Where _did_ you go all day?" Ivy flushed a bright red, the kind that you can _feel_ from three feet away, which, indeed, Lily could. They both stuttered for a while, before Professor McGonagall continued. "Never mind then. Suffice to say, I'm sure it was _extracurricular_," 

She frowned, "I have been strongly encouraged to suspend you all, or at least restrict your Quidditch privileges," she said, looking pointedly at Oliver, who gasped. "However I believe this to be ill-advised. Instead, Miss McDougal, and Mr Wood, you will be put to work, before breakfast, lunch _and_ dinner, in the kitchens. Miss Wilkes? You and Mr Weasley here will be assisting Hagrid, in the upkeep of the grounds. You will go down before dawn, and straight after dinner, until he directs you otherwise. 

Your punishments start tomorrow morning and will last 7 days. I hope you will refrain from any rule-breaking in the future," she added, looking sternly at George. "You are dismissed."

* * *

As soon as they had left the office and shut the door, all four of them let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that went better than expected," George said, with a cheeky smile. It was easy to see that he was already planning his next bout of mischief, when Lily grabbed the front of his robes and dragged him off down the corridor, towards Gryffindor Tower. "Not tonight. I refuse to let you get yourself in trouble again before this round of detention is over," She continued ranting down the hall, with a grinning George in tow.

"She's not a subtle girl, is she?" Oliver asked as he watched them go.

"Oh, no. Lily has all the subtlety of a sledgehammer," Ivy said with a laugh, "She's always been like that. For as long as I can remember anyway."

"How long have you two known each other?" Oliver asked, as they started off in the same general direction as Lily had dragged George.

"We met when we were both 7 or so. At school. I was new, and we hit it off straight away. She was the tough one who defended me," Ivy grinned, and added, "and I was the quiet, boy crazy one who stopped her from going too far. I guess we've rubbed off on each other, a bit now. 

"Yeah, you seem really close. Where does Cat fit into all of this?"

"She was an American exchange student. From Missouri. She added the bit of insanity to the group."

"Just a bit?" he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

Ivy laughed, "Yes, well, after that syrup incident, I'm not too sure now." She said, and nudged him with her elbow, making them both laugh. 

After a few minutes silence, Oliver looked at his watch and smacked himself in the head, "Quidditch practice starts in ten minutes! I have to go!" and with that took off down the hallway, with Ivy jogging behind and smiling at the…view.

"Fiddlesticks" Oliver muttered breathlessly to the Fat lady, as he reached the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. When Ivy joined him, he climbed through the now-open portrait hole and called out to the Common Room, "To All Who Are Interested: Tryouts For The Quidditch Reserves Are Tonight After Practice. Come Down If You're Serious About It." Cat giggled from across the room at this, earning herself, many strange looks. Papers rustled as several Gryffindors packed up their homework.

Standing in the middle of the room, Ivy, with no hint of bashfulness, or humility, yelled at the top of her voice, "LILY!!!!"

Equally as loud, though coming from the other side of the portrait hole, came, "WHAT!?!"

"Huh?" Ivy spun around in confusion, just in time to see Lily climbing into the room, straightening her robes and looking very pleased with herself.

Close behind her, was a messy haired George, grinning in the same stupid way that Oliver had, just a few hours earlier. Ivy caught his eye and raised an eyebrow. George blushed to the roots of his hair, and mumbled some excuse about getting his Quidditch stuff, hurrying up the wrong stairs.

"George!" He popped his head around the corner, as Fred called out to him.

"Yeah?"

"Wrong stairs, mate." George looked up the way he was going and saw Angelina, Alicia and Katie coming down, with their broomsticks on their shoulders, and laughing at his confusion.

"Oh…uh, oops," he blushed again, and went up the right ones, closely followed by Fred and Oliver.

Lily grinned after him, and turned to see Ivy, staring at her with a stunned expression on her face.

"Lily, you didn't?"

"Oh I did"

Ivy gasped. "I'm a bad influence on you," she said, giggling.

Lily laughed, "Anyway, you bellowed?" The two girls talked as they walked down the corridors.

"Oh yeah. There are Quidditch reserve tryouts on tonight. Want to go watch?"

"Watch? I'm trying out. Beater"

"Oh, and that has nothing to do with one George Weasley, does it?"

"Umm, no? Anyway, other than _that_ it's the only one I'd be any good at. Hey, you should try out too,"

"For what?"

"Oh I don't know. You could go for Chaser. You could practice scoring on the Keeper," said Lily, with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Yeah, yeah. And how do you suppose we play Quidditch without broomsticks? Ever think of that?"

"Yes actually. George said he'd show me how to handle his broomstick but…"

"Lily!" Ivy shrieked, "That's…"

"I know! I'm not going to do _that_. What do you take me for? A…a person that does stuff like that?"

"My aren't we articulate?"

"Oh, shut up,"

By then, the two girls had reached the Quidditch Pitch, well behind everyone else. The team was already up in the air. Lily and Ivy took their places next to Cat, in the stands, and waited for practice to end and the reserve tryouts to start.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE 

An hour and a half passed, with the field getting increasingly dark, before Oliver called a stop to practice.

"Ok. That'll do for tonight guys. We'll give these others a go now."

"Here we go," Lily said, as she stood. She looked up in surprise as Cat stood up too, and then shrugged before turning back to Ivy.

"You sure you don't want to come with?" she asked.

Ivy nodded, "Yeah"

"Ok then. They don't have co-ed showers here anyway, so…" Lily grinned, and ran down the steps after Cat, before Ivy could thump her.

By the time the two girls had reached the bottom of the stairs, the rest of the Gryffindors that were trying out, had already crowded around. Cat conjured herself a milk crate and stood on it, shouting out over the group, "Ok, everyone who's Sirius, come with me," She jumped down and started walking away, but turned back when she realised no one was following her.

"I knew it was too good to be true," she muttered as she went back to stand with Lily. Lily laughed, and was about to comment, when Oliver jumped up onto Cat's crate, and cleared his throat with a loud, "Ahem"

The nervous chattering stopped and everyone turned to the Quidditch captain. "Ok, as you know I'm trying to get seven people to train as reserves for the team this year, in case there are injuries or anything else. So let's get started. I want everyone in groups, according to what position they're trying out for. Ok, chasers over there with Katie, Ange, and Alicia. Seekers go with Harry. Beater with Fred and George and Keepers stay with me."

Lily immediately ran over to the twins, while Cat went back up to sit with Ivy.

"Wait, Cat aren't you trying out?" Lily called after her.

"Nope. Just looking for the Sirius ones," she called back over her shoulder.

Lily shrugged, and went over to flirt with George. Colin Creevey, the fifth year also came over, while Dawn and Eve Solara, twin girls, and Dennis Creevey, all fourth years, went over to the Chasers.

Raised voices made everyone turn and stare at the two redheads, obviously Weasley's, standing in the middle of the pitch, having a loud, animated, and undoubtedly spectacular row. 

It was hardly rare for Ron and Ginny to be seen arguing, and it was apparent that this particular one was about Ron's dislike of Ginny trying out for the team.

"Ron, don't be stupid. Every Weasley has been on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."

"Percy wasn't," Ron replied, mulishly.

Ginny frowned, "You know as well as I do, that Percy was always more interested in books. If we had to resort to blackmail, tricks, and magic, just to get him outside, could you imagine how impossible it would be to get him on a broomstick?" 

"Yeah, but…"

"But Nothing!" she said, poking him in the chest, "Charlie, Seeker. Bill, Chaser. Fred and George, Beaters." She ticked them off on her fingers, "You're going to be a Keeper, so it's back to Seeker again. It's all good," She crossed her arms triumphantly.

"You just want to be with Harry," Ron said, instantly knowing he'd gone too far. Ginny went quiet and glared at him icily. 

Sensing what could quickly turn into a blood bath, Harry and Hermione, stepped in. Both of them usually just stood back and let nature take its course. 

Hermione leaned in and whispered in Ron's ear, making him turn from an angry pink, to a bright blushing red. He gaped at her in shock, while she just smiled smugly, pushed him towards Oliver, and walked back to the stands.

Harry put his hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Leave it, Gin," he told her quietly, "Its ok,"

"But Harry, he…" Before she could continue, Oliver cut her off.

"Well, it seems like we don't need tryouts after all. There are just enough players for a whole reserve team." He looked up at the darkened sky. "We wont worry about getting some lights up, so we'll come back tomorrow morning, 5am…" Everyone groaned. "Ok, so welcome to the team. You reserves can go, the rest of you hit the showers."

The trials and practice went on without a hitch, and classes followed smoothly afterwards. However, Lily, George, Ivy and Oliver were called out of the Great Hall directly after dinner, for their first night of detention. Professor McGonagall took down Ivy and Oliver to the kitchens, while Lily and George followed Hagrid outside to his hut.

"Tonigh' I wan' the two of you to get the things on this list. Professor Snape needs them." Hagrid handed a long piece of parchment to George. "Chuck 'em in these sacks, and uses these when your pickin' them," He gave them each a pair of Dragon Hide gloves, "I wan' you back at midnigh' and stay on the path," And with that, sent them into the Forbidden Forest.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX 

_Sccreeeeech_

"Eep!" Lily jumped, dropping the dragonhide gloves, and latching onto George's arm, "What was that?!" she asked, looking around nervously.

George grinned, "It was just an owl."

Lily scowled and let go, bending down to pick up the gloves. "I knew that."

George snickered, covering his mouth with his hand.

"Stop. Laughing." Lily stomped her foot, before collapsing on the ground, overcome by giggles. George laughed out-right at that, and teary-eyed and gasping for breath didn't see Lily reach up and take his hand. With a swift tug, she pulled him down onto the muddy path.

He only had enough time to let out a strangled 'Ack!' before landing face-first in a puddle. Lily was laughing so much at George's mud-covered face that she didn't see him pick up the handful of mud, which, two seconds later, ended up in her hair.

The playful fight soon developed into all-out war. Mud flew, shrieks filled the air, and it wasn't hard to see who was winning. Lily had George pinned to the ground, threatening him with a handful of mud.

George held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, Okay. You win," 

"A Weasley Twin admitting defeat. This is a sad day." Lily joked, "Besides, I think you let me win," She pouted.

"Would I do a thing like that?" George asked, innocence painted on his dirt-streaked face.

"You would if you thought you'd get something out of it."

"Will I?" George asked, with a cheeky grin.

"I'll think about it," Lily replied, grinning.

Still sitting astride his chest, Lily leaned down and pressed her lips to his. Their kiss deepened, and neither of them noticed the large shaggy dog trot into the clearing.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Sirius, who, indeed, the black dog was, did a double take when he saw the entwined teenagers. George's red hair was plastered in mud, turning it black in the darkness, and Sirius was instantly taken back to his Hogwarts days, spying on James Potter and Lily Evans, with his fellow Marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. 

Literally shaking himself out of it, Sirius returned to the present. This couldn't be Lily and James. They were both dead, killed by Voldemort, and betrayed by Peter. Sirius' blood boiled at the very thought of the traitorous rat, and he growled.

Lily and George heard it, and jumped up, startled. Lily whipped her wand out of her robes, shouting, "Lumos" before it was even straight. 

Seeing the shaggy canine, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hello Sirius," she called across the now lit clearing. 

Realising that this girl know his real identity, surprised him out of his animagus state, and a second later, a tall man in ragged clothes stood in place of the dog. 

"What the…" Recognition sparked over George's face before he grabbed Lily's hand and started running out of the clearing, shooting curses backwards.

Lily was too shocked to do anything for a moment, but when she recovered, she dug her heals in and made George stop. 

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked him.

"That was Sirius Black!"

"Duh," 

"The Mur-der-er. We have to get out of here, tell someone."

"Stop, stop, stop," Lily said, holding up a hand to punctuate her sentence, "Sirius is innocent," She started walking back towards the clearing.

"No, he's not." George jogged after her, "And wait a tick, how did you know it was him?" 

By then, they'd reached the clearing, where Sirius Black was still standing. 

"I'd like to know that myself actually,"

"Honestly. Men." Lily said, mostly to herself. "I bloody well should know what Sirius looks like as an Animagus. I *am* friends with Cat, Queen of the BCOK. Who, by the way," she added, turning to Sirius, "I would be wary of, unless you wish to be violently molested,"

Both guys stood and stared at her, George looking confused, Sirius looking thoughtful.  

George took Lily's arm, "But, Lils, he's still a murderer. And he's after Harry,"

"Don't be ridiculous. He's Harry's godfather. And besides, do you really think I would let Cat…I mean…"

Sirius smiled to himself. It was about time someone believed his innocence. The he frowned. "How do you know all of this anyway?"

"Ah." Lily tapped the side of her nose with a forefinger, "A girl never reveals her sources," 

"Indeed,"

They stood in the clearing quietly, the two men taking in the situation, while Lily waited patiently for them to catch up.

After several minutes, Lily looked at her watch. "DAMMIT!" she exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"What? What's wrong?" George asked.

"It's 11:30 and we haven't got all of this stuff,"

"So?" George asked, not in the least worried.

Lily just scowled in return.

Sirius sniggered, "Well, you *were* otherwise occupied," making them both blush. 

"Ahem," Lily cleared her throat. "Anyway, we need to get this stuff." Turning to Sirius, she added, "If you help us, we'll make sure you get to Dumbledore, without getting caught." Just then his stomach audibly rumbled, Lily went on with, "And we'll make a pit stop at the kitchen too. Deal?" Lily held out a hand.

"Lily!" George exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! He is *not* a murderer! Don't you think he would've done something by now?"

Ignoring the teenagers spat, Sirius shook Lily's outstretched hand, "Deal,"

"Ok then, there's only two things each," Lily tore the list into three, and gave the two guys their thirds.

"Manglebush berries, and Flame Fern," George read aloud. 

"Wolfsbane and Hemlock Root." Said Sirius. He smiled. Collecting Wolfsbane could only mean one thing. Remus was coming back to Hogwarts.

"And I have to get Royal Nightshade Leaves, and Marsh Toadspittle. Ugh, trust me to have to get the Creature from the Black Lagoon." 

The two wizards looked at her questioningly. Lily just shook her head. "Remind me to introduce you to a TV," And with that, she turned and walked off to get the plants.

Sirius and George exchanged a look of confusion, before George gave his gloves and sack to Sirius and jogged after Lily.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Being a smaller version of the Whomping Willow, the gathering of the Mangle bush Berries earned George a black eye and split lip, and Lily a winding, and a bruised collarbone. 

The Marsh toadspittle and Nightshade leaves were much easier to get and it wasn't long before the Flame Fern was all that was left…

"Ok, this is the last," George said, reaching out to grab the fern.

"George, Stop!" Lily cried, but it was too late. George grabbed the fern with his bare hand, and jumped back with a yell. Holding his wrist, George looked at the burnt skin of his palm.

"That hurt!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what do you expect from a plant called a *Flame* Fern?"

George looked at her with a pathetically pained expression, and she softened.

"Oh let me have a look," she said, reaching out. 

George stepped back, still holding the wrist of his burnt hand, and pulled away. 

"Oh, don't be such a baby," she said, taking his palm gently.

Pointing her wand at the burnt flesh, Lily muttered a medic spell. George flinched. "That stings," 

Lily leaned over and blew softly on the rapidly healing wound.

"Better?" she asked, lifting her eyes to look at him.

"Much," he squeaked.

Their eyes met and held briefly before they broke away, uncomfortably.

"Ok, well, um…" George stammered

"You're welcome," Lily replied, smugly. She conjured up a roll of gauze, and wound it around George's hand, taking her time about it.

Lily got the Flame fern, with the use of the dragon hide gloves, and she and George met with Sirius at the edge of the forest, with only a few minutes to spare.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE 

Oliver and Ivy were led down several hallways until they found themselves standing in front of a painting of a large bowl of fruit.

Professor McGonagall reached out and tickled a green pear, which proceeded to giggle and changed into a door handle.

She led them down another corridor, which opened up into a huge shiny kitchen.

"This is where you will be working for your detention for the next week. Tonight you will be doing the dishes." She pointed to a mountain of dirty plates and pots. "*Without* magic," she added, and left without another word.

Oliver gulped, while Ivy grabbed a dishrag and a drying cloth.

"Wash or dry?" she asked him.

"I'll dry," he replied, taking the offered cloth.

Ivy tied an apron around her waist, filled the sink with hot soapy water and the pair got down to business.

Three hours passed way too slowly. With the monotony taking over, Ivy decided to lighten the mood. She grinned and gathered up a handful of bubbles. Oliver's back was turned. 

Perfect Ivy thought to herself.

She stepped up behind him. "Oh, Oliver?" Ivy said, sweetly.

"Hmm?" 

Ivy clapped her bubble-filled hands together as he turned around, covering them both in white foam.

Oliver's bewildered, bubble covered face sent Ivy into giggles, which quickly turned to shrieks as she ran when he reached out and tried to grab her. 

Shrieks and laughter soon filled the huge kitchen, as Ivy and Oliver chased each other around the room.

Ten minutes later, they were at a Mexican Stand Off, with Oliver and Ivy on opposite sides of a bench, both holding a soggy handful of bubbles.

Ivy grinned wolfishly, as a plan whizzed through her head.

Launching herself over the table, she tackled Oliver, knocking him off his feet, and pinning him to the ground before he even realised what was happening. 

It was then, that Lily, George and Sirius crept into the room.

"Now this looks familiar," Sirius muttered dryly, "What do they teach you in this school now?"

All four teenagers blushed.

"Sirius! Hi!" Ivy called. "Have fun, Sis?" She added to Lily, taking in her, and George's, mud covered robes.

Lily grinned in reply.

"All right there, Wood?" George called to the Quidditch captain, who was still pinned to the ground.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, and looked pointedly, from Ivy to George.

"Yeah. Stupid Question." George answered himself. 

Lily set about to holding up her end of the bargain, and started rifling through the cupboards and refrigerators.

"And, what will Messr Padfoot be wanting tonight?" She asked Sirius in her best snobbish French accent.  

"Messr Padfoot? As in 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs'?"

"Yeah?" Sirius answered nervously. 

George looked as if Christmas had come early.

"You are a God! I'm sorry I ever doubted you"

Lily, who got sick of waiting for an answer from the two pranksters, recruited Ivy to help her, after they explained to Oliver that Sirius was not a murderer, a concept he took easier than George, being a half-Muggle, and not realising the siri…serious-ness of their situation. 

Ivy and Lily got sandwiches and chicken pieces, and slid them down the bench on a plate. 

Ivy rummaged through the fridge and freezers, and soon emerged triumphant with a tub of cookie dough ice cream.

"Aha!" Lily looked towards the voice and grabbed six spoons from a drawer. 

"Six spoons?" George asked. 

"Yep" Lily replied.

"Who's the sixth for?"

Lily looked at her watch, "Three. I'd hide if I were you Sirius…Two. You're in for it now…One. Too late…" 

At that moment, the door of the kitchen slammed open, and a wild-eyed Cat, burst in. 

"WHERE IS HE!?!" she shrieked. It wasn't long before she spotted Sirius sitting with the others, and took a running leap, slamming him into the ground with a loud squeal of excitement.

Sirius looked baffled, and Ivy grinned, and said, "What's the matter Sirius, Cat got your tongue?" Cat looked up and gave Ivy a dirty look, but replied, "Not yet," with an evil grin. She mumbled something about "no respect", and "Broom closet", and "privacy", before she was physically pulled off of Sirius by Lily and Ivy.

"Hey! He was all for it!" 

"Not here Cat. I have to work in here for the rest of the week you know, and I don't want to be thinking about where you mauled Sirius, and what you used!" 

Cat looked up hopefully, and replied with a grin, "Why, is there whipped cream?"

"Uh, no there's none," Lily looked over Ivy's shoulder, and peered into the cupboard.

"Yes, there is. I saw some in here this morning."

Ivy turned pink, and replied, "Yeah, about that..."

Lily looked at Ivy, who winked, and rolled her eyes, halfway between giggling and looking utterly scandalised. "Oh,"

Cat finally stopped struggling and George and Oliver helped Sirius up.

"Oh all right," Cat conceded.

Ivy and Lily should have known better, but their minds were...elsewhere.

They let Cat go, only to watch, dismayed and helpless, as she pounced on Sirius again.

"Ms Bailey, kindly restrain yourself," No one had heard Dumbledore approach, "I wish to speak with Mr Black here, and for that to happen, you will have to get off of him."

Cat, thoroughly engrossed in snogging Sirius, who was responding appropriately, merely fluttered a hand at the headmaster.

The other two girls rolled their eyes, reached over and yanked back on Cat's robes.

Grumbling, and glaring at the chuckling headmaster, Cat stalked out of the kitchen, closely followed by Lily and Ivy, who both rolled their eyes at their 'sister'. George and Oliver followed girls out. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN 

The weeks passed quickly with a routine of classes, Quidditch practice and games, and snogging, for the three girls and their men.

It wasn't until the Christmas holidays that a notable event arose. The announcement came on the first Monday of the two weeks the students had for holiday.

"If I may have your attention," Dumbledore's now familiar voice called from the head table.

The Gryffindors that had stayed at school were, by far, the largest of all the houses, with Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Angelina, Lily, Ivy, Cat, Oliver, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender, and Dean all staying behind.

Draco, his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle, Blaise, Millicent, Pansy, and two newer girls, Fiona Clarkson, and Ruth Crichton, stayed behind in Slytherin. 

In Ravenclaw, there was Cho, Topaz Becker, Celeste Cassidy, Jack Taylor, and Peter Madison stayed back.

Finally, Hufflepuff had even fewer students, with only Justin Finch-Fletchly, Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot still at school.

All 32 heads turned to face the headmaster as he made his announcement.

"Now, as it is the school holidays, the Professors and I have arranged a little competition to while away those long hours."

George groaned, quietly muttering, "What's wrong with just sitting around?" to himself. Lily, who sat beside him, elbowed him in the ribs, only to have him wrap his arms around her waist and tickle her with no mercy. Before she could stop herself, she squealed, instantly clapping her hands over her mouth and blushing the same colour as her boyfriend's hair. Everyone in the Great Hall turned to stare at them.

"When you two have quite finished, I'll continue." Dumbledore said. Lily grabbed George's hands and stopped squirming, and glared at all the students until they turned away.

"Now, it has become apparent that there is rather a large number of Gryffindor's here for these holidays. There is actually the same amount than there is of all the other houses combined. Therefore, we have decided to create two teams, one of Gryffindors, and one of Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and Slytherin together."

The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws looked at each other nervously, while the Slytherins glared menacingly.

"As this has not been previously attempted, there is a small surprise planned for the last Saturday of holidays. Now, for the finer points of the competition. It will work like the house points, and the winning team will receive 200 for their house, as well as 10 points for each smaller competition won. These games will consist of several components. Each day or two, a new contest will be presented to the teams. The first is today. A Snowball Fight." Dumbledore announced, cheerfully. "In your teams, you will each build a fort, and use it to protect yourselves. Admittedly this is a reasonably basic game, but the competition will become more serious, as the days progress."

Lily and Ivy glanced across the table, at the mention of Sirius, at a newly interested Cat.

"The fight begins at noon. You have until then to prepare. Good Luck!" beamed Dumbledore, dismissing the students.

* * *

The two teams looked as if they were marching out to war. They each walked down to opposite ends of the Quidditch Pitch, which was blanketed in a good five feet of snow.

Ginny had missed out on the explosive height gene, which showed in all of her brothers, and was almost swamped. Harry, who was walking behind her, deliberately trying **not** to let his eyes wander, caught her as she stumbled, throwing his arms around her waist.

Ginny looked up and over her shoulder, only to find that Harry's sparkling emerald eyes and hard lips were just inches from hers.

"Thanks," she breathed.

"Anytime," he answered huskily, his breath visibly mingling with her own in the crisp December air.

They both stood like that, Ginny's petite body braced in Harry's strong arms, for several moments, faces barely apart, just staring into each other's eyes. Ron cleared his throat, loudly and harshly.

"Would you mind extracting your hands from around my baby sister's waist, Harry?"

Ginny glared at he brother, but stood up, nonetheless.

Witnessing this exchange gave Lily and Ivy an idea. A shared glance, a wink, and a nod in Hermione's direction with a raised eyebrow, was all it took for them to decide to play matchmaker. Lily went after Harry and Ginny, while Ivy took care of Ron and Hermione.

"_Despondeo Verusum Amoris_" Ivy muttered, pointing her wand under her arm at the chatting friends. The charm hit Ron square in the back.

"Hermione…" he had started, before finishing with, "I think I love you," Ron looked flabbergasted. **_What am I saying,_** he said to himself.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, "Co- could you repeat that?" she stuttered.

Ivy tweaked her wand again, walking, seemingly innocently, past the pair. 

_"Veracis cor Cordis" _she whispered. This time, the spell hit Hermione.

"I love you too, Ron," she replied, before she could clap her hands over her mouth.

Ivy twitched her wand a third time, "_Sonora_" 

Hermione's last comment was amplified so that the entire Gryffindor group overheard.

"'Bout bloody time!" they all called in unison.

Ron and Hermione blushed furiously. They hadn't even admitted their mutual affection to themselves, let alone to each other or anyone else. Neither knew what to do. They just stared at each other and gaped, until Angelina yelled at them, "Oh, just kiss her and get it over with." 

Unfortunately for Angelina, Fred seemed to think she was talking to him. He wrapped his arms around her body, swept her back and kissed her firmly on the lips. As quickly as it began, he stood her back up, wiggled his bright orange eyebrows at her, and jogged away. Angelina blushed brightly, and took off after him.

Hermione, never one to be bested, grinned. With a barely visible shrug, and in a spurt of uncharacteristic mischief, she cupped Ron's cheek in her hand and pressed her lips to his. Ron froze, but after a few startled seconds, wrapped his arms around her waist, and returned the kiss. 

Wolf whistles and cheers erupted around them, but Ron and Hermione were oblivious to anyone but the other. 

Ivy sidled over to Lily.

"Well?" she whispered. "Tell me I'm good." 

"You **are** good," Lily responded, slapping high fives with her friend.

"Your turn," Ivy said, motioning at Harry and Ginny, standing off to one side.

"With pleasure," the auburn-haired girl replied, with a mocking bow. 

Lily stepped into a hollow in the snow. Pointing her wand at herself, she took a deep breath, and recited,

_Whisper in a lonely ear,_

_Truth that must be told._

_Let love come forth to lonely hearts,_

_And make the lovers bold._

Having successfully completed the spell, Lily was able to whisper bodilessly into both Harry and Ginny's ears. 

She perched on Harry's shoulder first, saying to him. _"You think she's beautiful, don't you?"_

Harry snapped his head around, to see where the voice was coming from.

"_You love her, don't you?"_

"Do you hear that?" He asked Ginny, who was absent-mindedly moulding snowballs for the upcoming fight.

"Hear what?" she asked him, puzzled.

"Oh, uh…nothing," he replied, still bothered.

Lily's voice jumped to his other shoulder. "_You two are destined for each other."_

"Who?" he asked the voice.

_"Ginny"_ The voice smirked, he could hear it, "_You'd know that if you paid attention in Divination." _

"Ginny?" Harry was confused. Where was that voice coming from?

"Yes, Harry?" Ginny looked up. _Hadn't he called her?_ Harry was acting very strangely. _Why, why, why did I have to fall into his arms_?, she thought to herself. 

"Nothing," he said, distractedly.

_"She loves you too, Harry. Ignoring it won't change that. So what are you going to do about it?" _Lily spoke, emphasising that last part with a spark of courage from the spell.

Next she flew over to Ginny.

_"You've always loved the-Boy-who-Lived, haven't you, Ginny?"_

"Who said that?" She asked, startledly looking around.

"You think he's never even looked twice at you. But you're wrong Ginny. You aren't just 'Ron's little sister' to him. He loves you. What more could you need? Don't fear him, Ginny. Follow your heart. Don't lose your chance. It could be your only one."

With that Lily gave Ginny a spark of courage, as she had done to Harry.

Her work finished, the voice cited, "Let it be so," and returned to her body. 

Lily stepped out of the cave, just in time to see Hermione and Ron gasp up for air, and Harry to take Ginny's hand and lead her around a bend in the path, in the snow.

"Who's da man?" she asked Ivy.

"Well, not you, or George will be in for a nasty shock." Ivy replied, tartly.

"Oh, can it, you."

Sure enough, barely ten minutes later, Harry and Ginny returned to the group, hand in hand and standing decidedly closer than normal.

"Nice work," Ivy said to Lily.

"Likewise," came the reply.

Time, however, had got the better of the Gryffindors. With all of the antics going on in their undeveloped fort, only a handful of snowballs had been made, when the bell rang twelve times, announcing the beginning of the fight.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

The first wave of snowballs rained down on the Gryffindors, mostly falling to the ground, but some finding their marks on Seamus, Cat, Dean and Angelina. Poor Neville was a snowball magnet and was hit by three at once, before he sought shelter in an overhanging of snow. 

Seamus and Dean both tugged sticks out of the snow cover, just in time to belt back on the second wave.

Fred, George, Lily and Colin followed their lead, and in unison, whipped out their wands, pointed towards the Quidditch changing rooms and called out, "Accio Beater Clubs," in one voice.

The clubs flew across the field to the waiting Gryffindors, who put them to good use, belting snowballs back at the Slytherins.

George turned to his girlfriend, and grinned, "This is good. Now Oliver won't make us practice tonight,"

"Don't bet on it," Lily replied.

The fight was now fairly even, but because of the Gryffindors' slow start, when the clock rang for noon, the Slytherins were declared the winners.


	12. Chapter 12

Three days later, Lily, Ivy and Cat were having a rare moment together, without their significant others, on a trip in Hogsmede.  
  
"I don't care what you guys say. This place rocks." Ivy said, as they walked around the streets of the wizarding town. "Definitely our best idea yet." Cat agreed.  
  
The three girls had a secret, which they planned to keep to themselves. It was pure chance that they had stumbled on the spell book in Lily's attic, along with an old wand. They actually belonged to Lily's Uncle Derrick, (who they don't talk about much) who was in fact, a wizard. He had written down all his adventures at the Wizarding school of Hogwarts, and Diagon Alley, and other such magical places.  
  
From that day they devised a plan to get themselves to Hogwarts. They went to London, found Diagon Alley, bought what other students their age were, book- and supply-wise, and generally, did everything that Uncle Derrick had done. The buying of their wands was slightly difficult, as none of them appeared to match, for the girls had seemingly no magical talent. But finally, the last four wands in Olivanders responded to their efforts and they were set for Hogwarts.  
  
Now, 'Four?' I hear you ask? Yes, there were actually four girls in this group, but the fourth girl hadn't been able to make it on the day the Hogwarts Express departed from Kings Cross, and was forced to stay in London.or so they thought.  
  
Lily, Ivy and Cat were just turning around a corner when they saw a familiar looking girl coming out of The Three Broomsticks. Lily did a double take. "It can't be!?" she exclaimed.  
  
The tall, blonde girl turned at her voice, and grinned. "That's right. The Bitch is back!" she said, walking over to hug her friends. "It's about bloody time you lot showed up, too. I've been here a week."  
  
"Cleo, how did you get here? I thought you were stuck in London." Cat asked, when the four had calmed down. "Well, I couldn't very well leave you three to have all the fun, could I?.and speaking of fun, who is that?" she asked, motioning at a bunch of Slytherins emerging from Honeydukes.  
  
"Which one?" Ivy asked, turning around. "The cute one, dummy." "But there are none." Lily said, confused. She always had been prejudiced against the Slytherins. "She means Draco, twit." Ivy muttered. "Oh." Lily said, tilting her head. "Yeah, I suppose he's kinda cute if you tilt your head like this and squint." Turning her head the other way, she added, "But this way he kinda looks like a parrot." Cat followed her lead and turned her own head. "Hey, you're right."  
  
Cleo rolled her eyes at her friends. "If you two have quite finished?" The two girls straightened, and grinned, apologetically.  
  
"Round of Butterbeer's then?" Cleo asked, "My shout," 


End file.
